


Stony

by starwilson



Series: 15 Minute Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwilson/pseuds/starwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 minute fic based off title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stony

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2009.  
> Time Start: 9:45  
> Time Finish: 9:54

When Sam was in the stages of growing up, and his grade school teachers asked what his dad was like, he would answer _strong_. For John Winchester looked like a bear to him, big and strong and the muscles to take down anything in its path. He didn't say it was also because bears that were strong were also dangerous, and Sam didn't like being around him. When they asked about his brother though, he replied _strong_ , also. Not because Dean was a bear, but because he knew Dean would protect him through anything, no matter what.  
  
When Sam went off to college, and his girlfriend asked what his father was like, he used the word _spit-fire_ a lot. The man was a firey mass of anger when Sam told him he was going to college, and Sam could feel the flames that threatened to overcome his father's face. When Jess asked about his brother, though, she got surprised when Sam used the same word. His brother was a passionate man by heart, and Sam knew (when his father wasn't around that is) that Dean could be passionate and loud and wore his emotions on his sleeve.  
  
After Dad had died, and Sam tried to find his face in his memories, he realized the only word he could think of was _stony_. His father always had the resigned, stony face on the four or five times he saw him before he died, and Sam wondered when exactly John knew he was going to die because of the Yellow-Eyed Demon.  
  
He found that, much to his surprise, _stony_ was one of the words he couldn't also put with Dean for a different reason. And for that, he was glad.


End file.
